When in war or other military actions, human body is in a state of extreme stress, which significantly increases the incidence of acute and serious cardiovascular diseases for military personnel, especially high-level commanders. At present, the most effective method for treating acute myocardial infarction is PCI, which is used to open the coronary quickly. This method could reduce the death rate by 70%-80%, compared to traditional medical method. However, C-Arm vessel imaging machine and other related machines are needed in order to open the coronary, and experienced medical experts are needed for the surgery. At present, the traditional way to deal with this kind of situation is to transport the patient to a large cardiovascular medical center. However, statistics show that about 50% of acute myocardial infarction patients died on the way to the medical center. How to promptly take care of patients to decrease the death rate or disability rate has been a hot topic in the field of cardiovascular care. The current solution is to bring experienced doctors to hospitals that have PCI equipment but do not have experienced doctors. Research shows that this method can reduce the time for transferring a patient to the hospital, and significantly reduce the possibility of a heart attack within 30 days (8.9% compared with 17.2%). However, this method is hard to implement because during a war or other military actions, the battlefield usually is far away from hospitals or large medical centers that have a C-Arm vessel imaging machine and other needed equipment.
If a C-Aim vessel imaging machine and other cardiovascular care machines and medical care experts can be integrated and transferred to the battle field, then cardiovascular diseases can be diagnosed earlier, treated more promptly during a war or other military actions. There are no prior references disclosing anything about such a method.